Fugaces
by Lil's C
Summary: "Il y a ces instants éphémères, volatiles... Ils passent dans une vie comme une goutte d'eau dans l'océan. Pourtant ils sont là. Et une seconde peut rester gravée à jamais..." Recueil d'OS portés sur des moments volés. Ceux qu'on ne voit jamais.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, le recueil que j'avais mentionné.  
J'ouvre une nouvelle page après "**Crépuscule**" avec "**Fugaces"**

**Résumé:** Il y a ces instants éphémères, volatiles... Ils passent dans une vie comme une goutte d'eau dans l'océan. Pourtant ils sont là. Et une seconde peut rester gravée à jamais...  
**Disclamer:** Tout est à J K Rowling, comme toujours :)

Voici le premier OS. C'est un instant volé entre **Sirius** et **Tonks** qui se situe quelque part dans le Tome 5

* * *

**Brillent les étoiles…**

* * *

Le ciel autour d'elle est noir. Elle ne perçoit plus les étoiles. Elle a déjà la sensation d'avoir tout gâché.  
Ça n'a pas encore commencé, et déjà, il y a cette amertume qui glisse sur ses lèvres et tremble sur sa peau.  
Son verre roule entre ses mains alors qu'elle lance un autre regard vers son imposante carrure, et elle frémit, encore une fois.

- C'est mon meilleur ami, tu sais, que tu dévores des yeux ?

Elle sursaute parce qu'il est tellement discret qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. C'est toujours comme ça avec lui, il est aussi silencieux qu'un loup.  
Elle laisse un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres pâles, un sourire qui se fane rapidement.

- C'est triste, comme couleur…

Elle tourne son regard vers son cousin. Il a une mèche de ses cheveux gris coincée entre le pouce et l'index. Elle secoue la tête et il regarde ce petit morceau d'elle lui échapper inexorablement.

- Je ne savais pas laquelle choisir…

- Pourquoi gris ?

Elle hausse les épaules vivement. Et son regard balaie à nouveau la Salle bondée de Membres de l'Ordre.

- Tu es trop jeune, Nymphadora, pour penser que la vie est si terne.

Elle grimace comme à chaque fois que ce nom frôle les lèvres de quelqu'un. Elle le déteste. Il sonne trop acre, il est long et compliqué. Et en plus, elle n'a jamais eu la grâce d'une nymphe, c'est à peine si elle arrive à tenir sur ses jambes parfois…

- J'ai vingt et un an, murmure-t-elle d'une voix lugubre.

Et Sirius hoche la tête doucement, portant son verre de Whisky à ses lèvres.

- J'ai vingt et un an, et je n'ai encore jamais fait l'amour…

Sa gorgée passe de travers, il retient un toussotement nerveux, le regard fuyant. Et elle sent un sourire l'écorcher, juste parce qu'elle se délecte de le voir ainsi.  
Il ne dit rien.  
Pour ce qu'il y a à dire…

- J'ai vécu pour ma formation d'Auror, et maintenant, la Guerre approche à grands pas. J'ai vingt et un an, et je n'ai pas encore vécu…

Elle sent l'une de ses grandes mains entourer la sienne avec tendresse.  
Quand elle était petite et que sa tête ne dépassait pas la grande table du Salon, elle se souvient qu'il était souvent là… Sa mère lui parlait à travers les tableaux. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment son cousin, si juste et si droit, avait fini enfermé à Azkaban.  
Alors, lorsque sa fille, du haut de ses dix neuf ans, lui avait dit qu'il était de retour, qu'il était innocent, Andromeda n'avait pas attendu pour le retrouver et se serrer dans ses bras.

Et Tonks avait su, elle savait qu'un lien particulier persistait entre ces deux là. A jamais… Ils étaient les deux branches isolées d'une même famille. Les rejetés.

- Alors, vis, souffle-t-il.

Et elle le regarde. Elle le regarde enfin, vraiment. Ses yeux noirs pétillants, sa chevelure désordonnée et son sourire charmeur. Elle se sent fière qu'il soit de sa famille.

- Même si l'idée de te voir avec Remus me fait frémir d'angoisse.

Elle secoue la tête, détournant le regard. Avant qu'il ne frôle à nouveau la silhouette du lycanthrope. Dans ses mains, une coupe de champagne s'agite alors qu'il parle avec animation, le liquide ambré se reflétant dans ses yeux clairs.

- Je n'ai aucune chance….

- Nymphadora, murmure-t-il

Et dans sa bouche, ça sonne agréablement.

- J'ai été enfermé à tort durant des années et j'ignore encore comment j'ai fait pour ne pas devenir fou. Alors, je te le dis, maintenant, n'abandonne pas. Ne sacrifie pas tes rêves pour des chimères. La Guerre sera bientôt là, et qui sait si nous serons encore en vie dans quelques mois ? Remus ne se sent pas assez bien pour personne. Il te dira sans doute qu'il est trop vieux pour toi, trop dangereux, et qu'il n'a rien à apporter. Mais il est l'homme le plus généreux et loyal que j'ai pu rencontrer.

Elle sourit et une larme vient échouer sur son pull, la prenant de court. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Sa main efface vivement ces insolentes et elle vrille un regard brillant sur son cousin.

- J'espère ne pas te perdre de sitôt, Sirius, je serais honorée de combattre à tes côtés.

Avec un sourire, il passe une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme avant d'y agiter ses doigts avec une mine réjouie. Ils sont noirs. Noir corbeau. Comme les siens. Et comme ceux d'Harry.

- J'ai retrouvé ma famille, chuchote-t-il d'une voix soudain grave. Je ne compte pas la quitter bientôt.

Le feu brûle à nouveau au creux de ses pupilles et elle se sent mieux depuis qu'il est là.  
Il y a une musique avec des violons dans le fond. Un peu triste, mais magnifique. Et sa tête dodeline de droite à gauche alors que son regard emprisonne le moindre des mouvements de l'ancien Maraudeur.

Et Sirius sourit. Parce qu'il se dit que son vieil ami mérite plus que quiconque les tendresses d'une femme. De cette femme en particulier.

Tonks voudrait s'approcher, mais elle garde les pieds résolument ancrés dans le sol. Elle porte son verre à sa bouche et les glaçons teintent contre la paroi.

- On m'a toujours dit que Maman ressemblait à Bellatrix Lestrange, je dois lui ressembler aussi un peu alors…

Et Sirius esquisse une grimace qui ne trompe personne. Mentir n'a jamais servi aucune cause.

- Tu lui ressembles. Un peu…

- Je crois que quand il me regarde, fait-elle en dressant son menton vers Remus Lupin, il ne voit rien d'autre qu'une Black. Je ne suis que l'ombre de Bellatrix.

Elle soupire et son regard se voile, s'oppresse…

- Tu as tout faux.

Et sa voix est douce mais râpeuse, comme s'il y noyait une étincelle d'amertume.

- Je sais que quand Remus te regarde, il y voit une jeune femme courageuse et pleine d'esprit.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ?

Un sourire en coin et elle sent son monde s'ébranler quelque peu.

- Il me l'a dit.

Ses immenses yeux ronds lui bouffent la moitié du visage et elle le contemple, étonnée.  
Alors il se lève, d'une démarche un peu raide après ces années enfermé, et il se penche vers elle, son souffle échouant dans ses cheveux ébène.

- Vis.

Elle voit sa silhouette disparaître au détour d'un couloir, ses longs cheveux voletant derrière lui, cascade sombre qu'il n'a jamais voulu couper.  
Elle prend une nouvelle gorgée, fixant l'objet de tous ses désirs coupables. Puis elle se lève à son tour, sûre d'elle.

* * *

Elle a trop bu, c'est indéniable. La tête lui tourne et ses pensées s'étouffent sous un flot continu d'euphorie. D'ordinaire, elle a ces soirées de réunion en horreur. Mais pas cette fois. Parce qu'il est là. Et qu'il a insisté pour la raccompagner à la porte.

Alors peut-être qu'elle lui a écrasé le pied une fois et qu'ils se sont cognés la tête alors qu'ils tentaient tous deux de ramasser la broche qu'_elle_ avait fait tomber par mégarde, mais chaque fois, il avait ri de cette maladresse. Pas comme on rit de quelqu'un à ses dépends, non. Il avait ri avec tendresse et chaleur d'une façon qui avait fait bondir son cœur et s'enflammer ses veines. Elle était sous le charme. Littéralement.

Elle franchit le seuil, les yeux brillants et la démarche hésitante, et alors qu'elle trébuche encore une fois, elle sent sa main s'enrouler autour de son bras pour la retenir. Il laisse échapper un petit rire et elle se tourne vers lui, le cœur dans la tête et la tête dans les étoiles.  
Elle se penche sur la pointe des pieds, doucement. Certains pourront dire qu'elle perd la raison, d'autres qu'elle glisse sur un terrain inadapté, mais elle s'en fiche, _elle vit.  
_Pour la première fois…  
Et elle ferme les yeux alors qu'elle dépose un léger baiser contre ses lèvres. Fugace et si rapide qu'ils pourraient aussi bien l'avoir rêvé. Et il reste là, figé, hébété, les joues rouges et le teint pâle.

Et derrière son épaule, elle croise le regard pétillant de son cousin qui lève son verre dans sa direction avec un clin d'œil.  
Elle transplane finalement, un sourire figé contre ses lèvres refusant de la quitter.

Il y a bien des étoiles qui brillent quelque part.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu. :)  
J'ai eu quelques petits défis pour ce recueil alors à venir:  
**Blaise/Harry**  
**Ginny/Fred**  
**Hermione/Duddley**  
_(et oui.. Dur dur mais j'ai relevé alors...)  
_**Remus/Narcissa**  
**Severus/Minerva **

Si vous avez des idées, des envies, faîtes moi signe...

Merci encore à tous.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà. Le deuxième OS de ce receuil qui avance.  
C'est un **Remus/Narcissa** qui m'a été soufflé par** Aliopatre.**

Encore un grand merci à **Azalan, xxShimyxx, Marine, Emy78, Futilement Moi **et **Lula's Lullaby**

* * *

**Fantômes du passé.**

**

* * *

**

Il entre. Son pas est léger mais incertain. La pluie a ruisselé sur sa cape noire, laissant ses sillons sur elle.  
Les conversations s'éteignent sur son passage et les yeux, inquisiteurs, le fixent avec prudence. Il peut les sentir, les sentiments entremêlés. La peur, l'appréhension, le dégoût. Avec le temps il a appris à vivre avec.  
Il reconnaît sa silhouette. Il l'avait contemplée souvent, avant…  
Ses pas le conduisent à sa table, elle est penchée sur un verre de Whisky Pur feu. Et il grimace, parce qu'il sait que cette Guerre en a détruit plus d'un.

- Tu as toujours détesté l'alcool, souffle-t-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle, un rictus amer imprimé au coin des lèvres.

- Les choses changent, Remus, murmure-t-elle sans lever son regard vers lui.

Il frissonne. Parce qu'il avait oublié le timbre de sa voix. Si mélodieuse et chantante. Aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus que l'ombre de cela. Rauque et râpeuse.

- Toi aussi, tu as changé, grince-t-elle.

Ses yeux pâles se fixent sur elle avec force. Ils sont pareils à ses souvenirs. L'éclat azur glacial y trône toujours fièrement, mais il y a autre chose… comme des regrets qui y chancellent. Si bien cachés qu'on les détecte à peine.

Au loin, les conversations ont repris. Les regards ont cessé leur inquisition sur le loup-garou qui est entré. Les conversations s'élèvent à nouveau, emplissant le bar bondé d'un murmure sourd.

- Je vous sers quoi ? Fait une voix un peu bourrue à ses côtés.

Il relève à peine les yeux.  
Il n'a jamais aimé ces pubs malfamés.

- Un café, s'il vous plaît.

L'homme soulève un sourcil, mais s'en va sans souffler mot.  
En face de lui, elle a laissé échapper un rire narquois.

- Je n'ai pas tellement changé, Cissa.

Et elle frémit. Sûrement parce qu'elle a perçu son ton. Et la façon dont il a prononcé son prénom. Elle n'a plus tellement l'habitude qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Elle n'a plus l'habitude qu'on l'appelle de toute façon…

Il tapote la table de bois de son index, impatient. Ses yeux mordorés la fixent sans aucune gêne, l'obligeant à fuir son regard de temps à autre.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Fait-il finalement, un sourire étirant ses lèvres craquelées.

Il a la gorge sèche. Et son café se fait attendre.

- Tu-Sais-Qui s'apprête à donner l'assaut de la Bataille finale.

Sa voix est maîtrisée et ses intonations nonchalantes. Ses muscles se tendent brusquement, il plisse les sourcils, incertain.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Tu ne me crois pas? Fait-elle avec un sourire désabusé.

- Tu ne m'as donné aucune raison de le faire ces dernières années, grince-t-il, cynique.

Elle ne répond pas et observe un silence durant lequel il ne se sent pas oppressé. Juste…. Pas à sa place.

- Où sont passés toutes ces années, Remus ?

La nostalgie frémit dans ses paroles. Il peut la ressentir. Il grimace, haussant doucement les épaules.

- C'est que… Fait-elle, hésitante. J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Et il la sent fragile soudain, vulnérable et démunie.  
Il soupire, résigné, haussant un sourcil, l'incitant à poursuivre.

- Il s'agit de Draco… J'aimerais que l'Ordre ne s'en prenne pas à lui.

Il écarquille les yeux. Surpris. La tasse de café se pose devant lui, mais il n'a de cesse de fixer la femme en face de lui qui lui jette des regards anxieux. Il secoue la tête avec un léger rire. Un de ceux qu'il ne se connaît pas.

- C'est donc ça… Ton précieux garçon.

Ses yeux brûlent de colère lorsqu'elle les pose sur lui.

- Il est tout ce que j'ai au monde, Remus.

Et ça claque, comme un reproche plus que comme une menace.

- Ce ne serait pas le cas si tu avais choisi un autre chemin.

Elle pince les lèvres, frémissant sous l'allusion voilée. C'est comme un coup au ventre. Ça fait mal et ça coupe le souffle.

- Tu ne le digères toujours pas, pas vrai ?

Il secoue la tête, irrité.

- On était amis. On était amis, et tu as tout piétiné. Tout ça pour quoi finalement ? Pour un fils que tu n'as jamais désiré ?

- C'est n'est pas si simple, siffle-t-elle.

Ses yeux étincellent. Et sa voix est froide. Il attrape sa tasse entre deux doigts et boit un peu trop vite, ça lui brûle la gorge.

- Bien sûr.

Sa voix est doucereuse. Et, en face de lui, elle se tend sous la colère.

- Tu ne me faisais pas assez confiance, pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ?

Il sait de quoi elle parle. Il l'a compris.

- Je ne pouvais pas…

Il s'interrompt. Parfois, les explications sont futiles, inadéquates. Il le sait, elle aussi.

- Tu as bien fait… Fait-elle doucement. Je ne pense pas que je t'aurais accepté comme ça.

Les mots se frayent un chemin jusqu'à son cœur, brutaux. Il ne sait pas si elle est sincère ou si elle se complait à afficher une façade aussi dure. Dans les deux cas, le résultat est le même.

- Je le ferais, lui annonce-t-il d'une voix calme. Je le dirais à l'Ordre, pour Draco.

Elle baisse les yeux et lorsqu'elle les relève, il les voit briller étrangement.

- Je sais qu'il est meilleur que son père, Remus. Il n'agit pas par choix mais par obligation.

Il hoche la tête avant de se lever, conscient qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire. Ses mains lâchent deux noises sur la table, il remonte le col de sa cape…

- Remus, murmure sa voix.

Il s'interrompt, l'observant à nouveau.

- J'ai vu que tu avais quelqu'un, la métamorphomage. Est-ce que… Tu es heureux ?

Sa voix tremble un peu. Il le remarque. Elle n'a jamais été bonne pour empêcher les émotions de la teinter.

- Oui, souffle-t-il. Je crois que oui.

Et il observe son regard se voiler et ses lèvres trembler. Sur sa peau, un frisson galope et il refoule le sourire qui s'est accroché à ses lèvres à la pensée de Tonks.

- Tu crois que toi et moi…?

- Dans une autre vie, oui peut-être.

Et il lui tourne le dos. Il s'en va, parce que les souvenirs ne sont pas toujours bons à ressasser. Et qu'il a déjà tourné la page il y a bien longtemps

* * *

Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu...  
Les prochains seront le **Fred/Ginny** ou **Harry/Blaise**  
Merci encore à tous.


	3. Chapter 3

Oyé oyé lecteurs de mon coeur,  
Je suis terriblement en retard, je suis désolée.  
J'ai déménagé du Nord au Sud et du coup difficile de se concentrer mais ça y est le voici.

C'est donc un **Ginny/George.  
**Il tourne assez court, et je ne suis pas satisfaite a 100% mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

A venir dans ce recueil : **Harry/Blaise** et ensuite le fameux **Hermione/Duddley  
**Sinon, il y a également un **Remus/Hermion**e ainsi qu'un **Narcissa/Lucius** (demandé par notre chère _Anadyomède_) en préparation.

Et enfin, j'ai re-posté ma Fic, sur _**Vampire Diaries**_ pour ceux qui connaissent!

Encore merci à **tous.**  
Bonne lecture

* * *

**Mon frère**

* * *

- Tu sais, j'ai toujours eu peur du noir…

Elle souffle cela à mi-voix comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de honteux ou de stupide. Il a un sourire fade qui s'estompe sitôt qu'il est apparu sur ses lèvres.  
Elle soupire encore une fois.

- George, commence-t-elle, mais le regard de son grand frère la dissuade d'en dire davantage.

Elle baisse les yeux et sort de la pièce.  
Comme à chaque fois.

* * *

Elle passe devant la porte entrouverte. Et elle entre finalement.

C'est comme si elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le combattre. Comme si les morts lui parlaient.

La pièce est saturée de non-dits. Il regarde toujours par la fenêtre. Ses bras sont croisés contre sa poitrine et sa lèvre inférieure est agitée de tics nerveux.  
Comme toujours, elle s'assoit à côté de lui, et comme à chaque fois, il ne dit rien.  
Son regard est figé sur le jardin du Terrier, mais Ginny sait qu'il voit au-delà. Qu'il regarde bien plus loin.  
Elle ne sait plus quoi dire. Les mots, les gestes, tout semble dérisoire face à ce qu'elle ressent réellement.

- Va-t'en, Ginny.

Et elle quitte la pièce comme un automate, le corps secoué de frissons. Parce qu'elle l'a entendue. Pour la première fois depuis ce jour, elle a entendu la voix de son grand frère.

* * *

Les jours s'égrainent et finalement, le silence est toujours le même.  
Elle sait que lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de la chambre des jumeaux, le désespoir, la colère et la solitude la foudroient avec force. Elle se sent submergée, emportée par les sentiments contradictoires, les émotions brûlantes.  
Elle observe les cheveux feu de son frère qui se soulèvent au gré des bourrasques que laisse entrer la fenêtre encore ouverte.

Elle s'humidifie les lèvres dans l'espoir que, peut-être ça finira bien par lui délier la langue. Mais rien ne sort. Elle ne sait plus quoi dire.  
Alors tremblante, sa main se fraye un chemin vers celle de George. Du bout du doigt, elle effleure l'épiderme. Brutal, il se retire vivement, comme si ce contact l'avait brûlé. Ses yeux étincèlent de colère et sa poitrine se soulève façon erratique, saccadée.

Ginny se recroqueville contre le mur, l'air apeuré. Elle n'a jamais vu un tel éclat au fond de la prunelle de son frère. Ni aucun des membres de sa famille. Il a l'air dément, presque fou, et il la terrorise bien plus qu'elle ne pourrait l'admettre.  
Puis doucement, une lueur de tendresse fleurit au coin de ses lèvres, ses yeux sont chargés de regrets, ses épaules s'affaissent, et il reprend sa place comme si rien n'était venu perturber le calme entêtant de la pièce.

Secouée de tremblements, Ginny se redresse, chancelante, et quitte la chambre avec agitation.

* * *

Elle est là. Encore et toujours. Elle ne sait même plus pourquoi elle s'acharne alors que tous ont abandonné.  
_Son cœur est mort _lui dit-on sur le ton de la réprimande lorsqu'elle sort de cette pièce, la mine chaque fois un peu plus pâle.

- Tu devrais manger, souffle-t-elle doucement.

Et son regard trace un chemin sur sa peau diaphane et ses courbes amaigries.

- Tu vas finir par te tuer.

Il ne répond pas. Et au fond d'elle, quelque chose s'agite : son cœur martèle sa poitrine et ses yeux se plissent d'agacement.

- Peut-être bien que c'est cela que tu souhaites…. Crache-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle reconnaît à peine. Tu veux _le _rejoindre, pas vrai ?

Un tic nerveux agite sa lèvre inférieure et, rassérénée par cette infime manifestation, Ginny reprend :

- Tu pourrais mieux t'y prendre, non ? Je ne sais pas ! Il y a des milliers de façons de mourir !

Et c'est comme si ces non-dits se déversaient dans ses paroles.

- Mais non, toi, tu préfères faire souffrir les gens qui t'entourent. Tu veux que je te dise, George ?

Elle reprend son souffle soudainement, l'index pointé vers lui.

- Fred avait beaucoup plus de courage que toi !

Il est debout et elle recule d'un pas. Tant pis si c'est pour crier sa haine, elle préfère cela à son indifférence croissante. Sa mâchoire se contracte, mais ses yeux restent vides. Indéfiniment.

- Arrête de faire ça, Ginny.

Sa voix est rauque, éraillée, et son intonation la fait frémir.

- Je ne peux pas, souffle-t-elle, les yeux baissés. Tu es mon frère !

- Non !

En deux pas, il est près d'elle, enroulant ses deux mains autour des bras de la jeune femme.

- Je ne suis pas TON frère ! J'étais le sien, d'accord ? Juste le sien !

Elle hoche la tête, les yeux écarquillés, tremblante.  
Alors, doucement, il la relâche, passant une main épuisée contre son visage trop pâle.  
Elle ne bouge pas, figée dans sa propre stupeur. Son regard emprisonne le moindre des mouvements du jeune homme face à elle qui n'est plus qu'un inconnu.

La situation en est presque risible.

- Au départ, c'était juste une oreille, tu sais… Mais quand on a su qu'on ne pourrait plus jamais prétendre être l'autre, ça a cassé quelque chose.

Il semble divaguer… Mais elle ne dit rien, parce que le moment est trop fragile pour être détruit.

- Maintenant, ça semble dérisoire… N'est-ce pas ?

Il lui lance une œillade dénuée d'émotion et elle acquiesce, la gorge nouée.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes ça, Ginny, répète-t-il la voix cassée.

- Mais tu es mon frère…. fait-elle encore, les yeux brillants.

- Je ne suis plus rien…

Et il détourne les yeux, retournant à son mutisme incessant.  
Alors, doucement, elle sort de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Son regard baissé glisse sur le parquet verni. Elle tente de réfuter la boule qui obstrue sa gorge.

Il y a des combats qu'on ne peut pas gagner.

Pourtant, on ne peut s'empêcher d'essayer…


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà voilà ! Je continue enfin ce petit recueil.  
J'ai oublié (Honte à moi je l'avoue) de préciser que le défi précédent m'a été soufflé par** xShimyx**  
Je suis très heureuse qu'il t'ai plu ! Merci à toi

Voici le **Blaise/Harry** avec un arrière fond que vous aimerez sûrement ! :)  
Pas de romance !

Ce défi est de ma Cin, de son profil **Vanille-Fraise**  
j'espère qu'il te plaira

Tous mes prochains OS de ce recueil (Duddley/Hermione, le prochain, Draco/Ron et Minerva/Rogue sont prêts!)  
Attendez vous à recevoir une pluie d'OS :)

Enjoy.

Et merci mille fois de toutes vos reviews elles me font chaud au coeur!

_**Lil's**_

* * *

**Les liens inébranlables**

* * *

Le cliquetis métallique amorce son chant angoissant. Il a le cœur qui bat la chamade mais il serre les dents. Jamais il ne montrera qu'il a peur.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'on lui a appris.  
La porte s'ouvre, laissant une lumière rayonnante se faufiler à travers sa cellule. Il plisse les yeux face à la silhouette qui se matérialise en elle, distinguant à peine ses traits. Puis, elle claque à nouveau, se fermant avec force, laissant cet instant agréable loin derrière lui. Et alors il le reconnaît. Il a si souvent imaginé ces lunettes rondes et ce regard émeraude que l'excitation grandit en lui. Pour se faner aussitôt. Parce que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va ramener, triomphant, Potter au QG du Lord. C'est lui qui s'agite entre les filets de l'Elu.

- Zabini, souffle celui-ci.

Et Blaise frissonne. Il a la voix grave de celui qui a été marqué par les épreuves et affaibli par les pertes.  
Il se sent sale, diminué par son statut de prisonnier. Envolée la dignité, piétinée l'humanité.

- Je suppose que tu es content de toi, crache-t-il, amer.

Mais Potter ne sourit pas, non. Il se contente d'afficher cet air las et un peu perdu qui le caractérise.

- Ne crois pas que je cautionne ces manières, Blaise.

Il renifle, dédaigneux, dardant un regard brûlant sur celui qui, au cœur du QG, fait trembler les jambes.  
Potter se baisse, accroupi, se mettant à sa hauteur en faisant craquer ses genoux. Pendant un instant qui semble une éternité au Mangemort, il ne souffle mot, conservant son regard baissé vers le sol. Il va presque finir par l'user.

- Tu le savais, toi ?

Les yeux de Blaise s'écarquillent brutalement. Alors il est là pour ça…  
S'il avait su, imaginé ne serait-ce qu'un instant que Potter aurait franchi ses portes, le visage épuisé, non pas pour lui soutirer des informations mais pour lui parler de _lui…_

Son meilleur ami.

- Oui.

Le Survivant passe une main nerveuse sur son visage qui s'échoue dans ses cheveux déjà en pagaille.  
La lassitude s'imprime sur tous ses traits.

- Comment l'empêcher ?

Et sa voix est tremblante. Un peu perdue. Il a l'air d'un gosse tout d'un coup. Et Blaise serre les dents. On ne lui a jamais appris à dire aux petits que le Père Noël n'existait pas.

- Tu ne peux pas, Potter.

Ses traits se durcissent. Il serre les mâchoires avant de s'avancer vers le Mangemort, son visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Il FAUT l'en empêcher…

Blaise hausse les épaules. Pour ce qu'il en a à faire, lui, des affaires de Draco. Il n'est pas enfermé là, lui…

Les mains de Potter s'enroulent, brutales, autour du col de la chemise du Mangemort, le remettant sur ses pieds rapidement, avant de venir l'accoler contre le mur de la cellule, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur.

- Hermione est la seule personne au monde que je veux protéger et je ne laisserais jamais Malefoy la détruire, tu m'as bien entendu ?

Blaise pose deux mains sur les poignets amaigris du Survivant avant de le détacher de lui avec brusquerie. Il remet sa chemise en place. Vieille habitude qui colle à la peau.

- Tu es cinglé, Potter. Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire, moi ?

Une lueur étrange s'allume au fond de sa prunelle, un peu démente, un peu fière aussi, et Blaise en frémit d'anticipation. Il grimace, appréhendant la suite…

- Si je te fais sortir d'ici, tu feras tout pour les séparer ? Demande-t-il d'une voix agitée.

Un instant, Blaise à envie de dire oui. Tout pour sortir de cet enfer de QG. Puis, il recule d'un pas suspicieux, sourcils froncés.

- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? Grince-t-il.

Le Survivant s'approche de lui. Dans ses prunelles flambe une nouvelle résolution.

- Je veux juste qu'à la fin de cette Guerre, elle soit sauve.

Sincère. Blaise ne connait que très peu cette impression, mais c'est ce qui lui traverse l'esprit quand il l'entend parler, sa voix bercée par l'émotion.

- S'il ne doit en rester qu'une, ce sera elle.

Blaise hoche doucement la tête, avant même de se sentir réfléchir. Ça part tout seul, comme ça… Foutu Survivant.

Ce dernier lui tend la main, brandissant déjà sa baguette. Et Blaise sait déjà ce qu'il va faire. Il imagine à peine le merdier dans lequel il s'est fourré. Il laisse passer un instant avant de joindre sa main à la sienne. Elle est chaude et douce dans l'étau glacé qu'est la sienne. Sa peau laiteuse contraste à merveille avec celle, brune, du Mangemort.

- Tu protégeras Hermione au péril de ta vie ? Lui demande Potter, solennel.

- Je suis déjà mort, Potter. Je me ferais tuer et il n'y aura que mon silence pour me protéger.

Il hoche la tête. Il a une belle gueule d'ange, l'Elu, mais trop fragile pour porter à lui seul le poids de cette tâche imposée.  
Il agite sa baguette d'un mouvement et Blaise ressent déjà la douleur pulser dans son bras à mesure que les liens s'enroulent autour de leurs deux bras. Leurs mains se serrent, si violemment que les jointures en blanchissent.

Et il a mal. Bordel qu'il a mal.  
Il en avait déjà une de marque…

Une pour le Lord. Une pour Potter.  
Cette Guerre aura sa peau…


	5. Chapter 5

Juste avant de partir pour la France je vous poste mon **Duddley/Hermione**. Pour le plaisir!

C'est un défi d'**Altanais**  
Mille merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter mon OS.  
Tous vos messages m'ont absolument touché

Merci **Marine **particulièrement à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre et qui commente à chaque fois d'une façon qui me touche beaucoup

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**La peur de l'oubli**

* * *

Il y a cette fille aux cheveux dorés. Il se dit que dans sa vie, jamais il n'a vu aussi belles boucles. Il a envie d'y faire courir ses mains, il pense qu'il pourrait bien le faire toute sa vie…  
Elle a cet air mélancolique plaqué sur le visage qu'il n'arrive pas à déchiffrer, il sait juste que cette expression est la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais vue.

Et elle reste là, le regard perdu vers l'escalier où son cousin a disparu quelques instants plus tôt. Ses petites mains pétrissent l'étrange bâton en bois qu'elle tient entre ses doigts. Elle ne rompt jamais le contact, comme si cet objet pouvait à tout moment lui sauver la vie.  
Ses yeux bruns lui mangent la moitié du visage, elle a l'air si fragile, si perdu…

Il sait qu'il a l'air idiot à la fixer bêtement ainsi. Mais il n'y peut rien, elle a tout d'un ange. Les rayons du soleil, qui entrent par le rideau encore entrouvert, se perdent dans sa cascade de cheveux, elle est comme auréolée de lumière.

De temps en temps, son regard frôle sa silhouette et il sent son cœur s'emballer brusquement. Elle a l'air mal à l'aise, gênée. Ses lèvres se pincent et son regard le fuit. A chaque fois.

Soudain, les pas d'Harry brisent la quiétude du moment. C'est comme s'il voyait pour la première fois cet imbécile. Ses traits sont tirés et il a un air infiniment las qui plane sur son visage. Il a pris dix ans cet été.  
Il plonge son regard émeraude dans celui de la fille et Dudley la voit frémir. Un léger pincement au cœur le surprend. Il ignore de quoi il s'agit. Il sait juste que ça a surgit à l'instant où il se disait que son cousin était chanceux d'avoir droit à de tels regards. Ceux qui disent tout, ceux qui rendent fort. Puis, le regard du jeune homme vient se planter dans le sien et il peut y lire de la détermination. Il frissonne. Anxieux, immanquablement. Il fait un pas avant que la main de la jeune fille ne s'enroule autour de son bras, interrompant son geste. Harry se tourne vers elle, interrogateur. Elle baisse les yeux et mordille sa lèvre inférieure avant de faire fondre le chocolat de ses yeux dans l'océan vert des siens.

- Je vais le faire, tu en as déjà bien trop fait…

Il hésite, le cousin. Son regard passe de Dudley à la fille. De la fille à Dudley. Puis finalement, il hoche doucement la tête et finit par s'éloigner vers la porte.

- Au revoir, Dudley, fait-il avec un signe de la main dans son dos, sans le regarder.

- 'Voir, lui répond-il, la gorge nouée.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée claque derrière eux, la fille s'approche de Dudley, faisant battre son cœur un peu plus fort. Elle est là, ses yeux entièrement tournés vers lui, son attention lui appartenant. Le petit morceau de bois pointe dans sa direction, mais il ne détourne pas les yeux de son visage, si angélique, si doux et parfait.

- Harry est un bon garçon, Dudley, il ne mérite pas ton mépris. Il devrait avoir tout ton respect…

Sa voix est un peu sèche quand elle s'adresse à lui. Elle essaie d'être douce, mais elle ne peut empêcher le reproche de poindre dans sa voix.

- Tu es amoureuse de lui ?

Les mots franchissent ses lèvres avant même qu'il n'ait pu les retenir. Il se sent idiot tout d'un coup. Ce serait bien la première fois.  
Elle a un sourire un peu triste et il se sent plus mal que jamais. Elle a de la peine pour lui, de la…pitié.

- Tu ne connais rien de l'amour, Dudley.

Sa voix est mélancolique. Elle lui parle comme si elle s'adressait à un petit enfant.

- Harry est toute ma vie…. Souffle-t-elle

Et le même pincement s'empare de son cœur avec violence.

- Mais je suis amoureuse du mauvais garçon.

Il plisse les paupières. Il ne comprend vraiment pas. Sa tête penche lentement sur le côté, comme pour saisir l'inexplicable.  
Elle soupire doucement et il se délecte de cette mélodie, il aimerait l'entendre à nouveau, une dernière fois.

- Tu sais… Je devrais être avec Ron, parce qu'il le souhaite et parce que c'est ce qui semble écrit mais je…

Elle s'interrompt, comme pour retenir le flot de paroles qui se presse contre ses lèvres. Son air étonné la rend adorable, et lui, il voudrait l'entendre à nouveau se confesser à lui. D'un regard, il l'encourage à poursuivre, suspendu à ses lèvres.  
Elle baisse les yeux un instant avant de revenir vers lui, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Peu importe… Murmure-t-elle.

Le petit morceau de bois se lève. Elle le pointe dans sa direction. Il tord entre elles ses mains potelées. Il a peur, c'est indéniable.

- N'aie crainte, Dudley, je te promets que tout ira bien…

Alors il la croit. Il sait qu'elle dit la vérité. Il le sent.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demande-t-il, les yeux brillants.

- Ça n'a aucune importance, tu ne t'en souviendras pas demain…

Il voudrait lui dire que si, qu'il se souviendra des courbes de son visage, de la douceur de sa voix et du brun intense de ses yeux toute sa vie, qu'il chérira son souvenir. Mais déjà, elle n'est plus avec lui, ses traits sont concentrés. Il ferme les yeux, et tout ce qu'il entend, c'est sa voix cristalline qui résonne en lui, puissante et vibrante.

- _Oubliettes…_

Dudley se lève comme tous les matins. Il s'étire et baille profondément avant de glisser ses pieds nus dans la douceur molletonnée de ses chaussons bleu électrique.  
En bas, ses parents s'affairent dans la cuisine, l'odeur du café vient même lui chatouiller le nez.  
Comme un automate, il s'apprête à descendre les marches qui mènent à l'objet de sa convoitise avant de grincer haut et fort :

- J'ai faim !

- C'est prêt, mon chéri, descends vite ! Lui répond la voix nasillarde de sa mère.

Il renifle avec dédain avant de passer devant son ancienne chambre qui fait depuis peu office de salle de jeux. Sans savoir pourquoi, il y pénètre avec une sorte de curiosité malsaine. Il cherche pendant quelques minutes sous les placards, entre les lattes du plancher… Il cherche sans se douter de ce qu'il va trouver, comme mu par une force invisible.  
Soudain, il le voit, coincé sous le matelas, un petit morceau jauni et racorni. Il l'attrape entre deux doigts avant de tirer d'un coup sec pour le déloger.  
Ses yeux s'éclairent brusquement. Trois silhouettes lui font face sur le papier usé de la photographie. L'un deux est un garçon roux qu'il ne reconnait pas. L'autre porte des lunettes rondes. Il y reconnaît son cousin, Harry. « C'est un bon garçon » Pense-t-il, ce qu'il trouve étrange par la suite, puisqu'il ne l'a pas vu depuis des années, depuis la mort de ses parents, depuis qu'il a été placé en famille d'accueil très loin de chez lui…  
Et puis il y a cette troisième personne. Une fille. Une fille radieuse et qui ressemble à un ange. Ses cheveux attirent son œil, une magnifique crinière qui dégringole sur ses épaules. Un sentiment inattendu prend forme au creux de sa poitrine. Il ne le connaît pas mais le chérit, c'est chaud et apaisant.

- Dudley ! Tonne une voix à l'étage inférieur.

Il étouffe un juron entre ses dents.

- J'arrive.

Ses doigts effleurent la photo une dernière fois, l'enveloppant d'un regard tendre. Il la porte contre son cœur un instant et y jette un dernier regard avant de la glisser dans la poche de sa robe de chambre. Il sursaute. Il aurait juré voir la fille lui faire un clin d'œil sur la photo…  
Comme… Par magie.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello chers lecteurs!  
Je commence par des remerciements, encore une fois!  
Je suis toujours très touchée par vos commentaires.  
Merci à **Echymose**pour ses reviews!

Voici un moment entre **Ron **et** Draco**.

Et toujours la même musique de fond!  
Mille merci à tous!

* * *

**La lutte des cœurs**

* * *

Sa silhouette se découpe face à lui. Une brume noire l'entoure, il est comme auréolé par les ténèbres. Le sang dégringole sur sa tempe et le carmin tranche avec la pâleur de sa peau.  
Ron serre un peu plus sa baguette dans son poing, il a les dents serrées et son cœur s'affole au creux de sa poitrine. C'est la haine qui déferle dans ses veines. Il la reconnaît, cette vieille amie qui vient souvent lui rendre visite lorsque son nom est murmuré…

- Malefoy…

Ça râpe la langue et ça finit par un goût amer contre son palais.

- Weasley, répond l'autre.

Mais sa voix n'a rien de celle sarcastique qu'il connaissait auparavant. Elle est calme, posée. Comme s'il s'adressait à une vieille connaissance. La main de Ron tremble un peu et il relève la baguette, prêt.  
C'est le sourcil levé que le blond lui fait :

- Et bien vas-y, tue-moi, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Mais Ron ne lance pas le sort. Malefoy tient sa baguette vers lui en un geste identique, mais personne ne consent à attaquer le premier.

- Allons, chantonne-t-il, tu sais comme moi que tu es incapable de la blesser de cette manière.

Le poignet du rouquin faiblit légèrement. Il sent la douleur de ses plaies se répandre avec encore plus de force sur ses bras mais il ne bouge pas, il garde cette position, pas encore prêt à baisser sa garde face à _lui. _

Autour d'eux, c'est le chaos, pur et simple. Ils entendent les cris angoissants, l'écarlate leur saute aux yeux et l'odeur de la mort se fraye un chemin jusqu'à leurs narines emplies de fumée. Leurs cheveux sont recouverts d'un duvet de cendres. Au loin, on brûle les cadavres.

- J'en crève d'envie tu sais, Malefoy.

Une grimace étire ses lèvres gercées, il penche un peu la tête de côté.

- Je sais, Weasley.

Et Ron faiblit encore un peu. Sur ses traits pâles il y a l'éclat de la sincérité. C'est presque irréel de voir une telle chose chez lui. Il s'approche d'un pas, l'autre ne bouge pas, il se contente de darder son regard métallique sur lui. Froid.

- Et si à défaut, je cognais ta belle gueule d'ange ?

Il se redresse lentement. Son visage se durcit quelque peu et ses yeux se plissent lentement.

- Essaie.

Mais Ron n'essaie pas. Entre dire et faire, il y a toujours un monde qu'il s'escrime rarement à franchir.  
Le regard de Malefoy se perd derrière son épaule. Un instant, il le sent distrait, ailleurs. Il a presque envie de suivre ce chemin lui aussi, mais il se dit que peut être, c'est une ruse, un piège habile pour le berner.

- Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, Weasley, fait-il finalement en laissant ses yeux gris s'attarder à nouveau sur lui.

Ron laisse échapper un rire guttural qui glace ses propres sangs. La conversation prend un ton anodin, banal. Et cette situation le met mal à l'aise.

- J'ai besoin que tu me promettes quelque chose…

La mâchoire du rouquin se contracte subitement. Il serre les poings et grince des dents.

- Tu te fous de moi, Malefoy ? Tu es sérieusement en train de me demander un service ?

Le Mangemort baisse les yeux. Juste un instant. Juste assez pour que Ron le sente déstabilisé. Il écarquille les yeux brusquement. Sa main vient ébouriffer ses cheveux blonds, faisant chuter la cendre au sol. On pourrait presque croire à de la neige tant elle recouvre tout…

- Vas-y, siffle-t-il impatient.

- Tu es tout ce qu'il lui faut.

C'est une constatation. Il l'a dit tout bas, à mi-voix, comme s'il craignait qu'on ne les entende. Comme s'il avait honte de l'énoncer tout haut.

- Quoi ?

Son bras retombe le long de son flanc. Il n'est plus agressif maintenant. Le blond l'imite alors soudainement. Et sur son visage pâle, Ron peut voir le regret et l'amertume se peindre avec insolence. Malefoy grimace et le rouquin se rend compte de la difficulté qu'il peut éprouver à laisser tomber pour la première fois ce masque d'impassibilité qui le caractérise tant.

- Tu as bien compris. Je veux que tu me promettes de prendre soin d'elle…

Alors il le fait, il frôle du regard cette silhouette derrière son épaule que Malefoy contemplait. Son cœur se serre douloureusement et sa gorge s'assèche. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Ses cheveux broussailleux, sa démarche souple même sous le poids du chagrin. Merlin, qu'il l'aime. Ça le tue à petit feu. Cet amour le consume entièrement chaque fois qu'il pose un regard sur elle et qu'il se dit qu'elle ne lui appartiendra jamais. Ce sera toujours _lui. _Toujours.

- Pourquoi ? Demande-t-il alors, la voix tremblante.

- Contente toi de promettre, siffle alors le Mangemort d'une voix glaciale.

Ron trésaille. Il déteste ce ton suffisant et ses manières d'aristocrate. Mais l'instant est grave alors il le dit dans un souffle.

- Ouais… Je promets.

Malefoy hoche la tête vivement. D'un geste sec. Mais ses yeux s'enflamment alors qu'ils tracent un chemin vers l'objet de ses pensées. Puis sa baguette se glisse dans sa poche. Et il fait déjà un geste pour partir.

- Malefoy, le retient Ron un instant.

Il l'observe par-dessus son épaule. Et le rouquin se sent fléchir.

- Tu ne vas pas jouer au con, hein ?

Il hausse les épaules. Il est là, mais il est déjà loin, vers d'autres combats. Ron frissonne.  
Et il ferme les yeux et pince les lèvres alors que l'autre s'éloigne.

Il ne veut juste pas avoir à penser à demain…  
L'aube est encore loin.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou à tous.  
Mille mercis pour toutes vos reviews !

Je suis heureuse que mes OS vous ai plu!

Un merci tout particulier à **Marine** pour ces adorables reviews (et si je t'assure je le dois :))  
Et à **Echymose**! J'ai lu celles de mes autres histoires également! Ca me touche!

Voici un** Rogue/Minerva  
**Et honte à moi je ne retrouve pas la personne qui me l'avait demandé...  
Sincèrement désolée :(

Merci encore à tous, le prochain sera **Fred/Padma** et sera probablement le dernier de ce recueil...

Bonne lecture

_**Lil's**_

* * *

**Le silence des morts**

* * *

Ses doigts noueux font des va-et-vient sur le marbre froid de la tombe. Elle ferme les yeux, douloureux. Elle effleure les sillons laissés par les noms. _Fred Weasley. Hannah Abbot. Colin Crivey._ C'est eux qui auraient dû l'enterrer. Pas l'inverse. Surtout pas l'inverse…

Le vent dans les feuilles, la rumeur de l'eau, tout est tranquille ici. Elle chérit cet endroit comme s'il s'agissait de sa deuxième maison. Assise sur le banc, elle laisse son regard vagabonder à travers les tombes.

- Vous êtes encore là, grince une voix à ses côtés.

Elle ne sursaute plus. Elle ne sait plus le faire, tant d'horreurs ont déjà rempli les pages de sa vie. Elle secoue la tête, lèvres pincées, et son regard vient s'échouer sur sa silhouette voutée. Les cheveux noirs, le visage anguleux et le nez droit, il n'a pas vraiment changé. Seuls ses yeux sont délavés, témoignage de ceux qui ont déjà trop vécu.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Répond-elle à la place.

Il serre les dents, il n'a jamais aimé qu'on élude ses questions. Lentement, comme si l'effort lui coûtait, il vient prendre place sur le petit banc à ses côtés. Un soupir las s'échappe de ses lèvres.

- Ça fait un an…

- Déjà ? Murmure-t-elle

Il hoche la tête et elle maudit l'insolence du temps. Elle a l'impression qu'elle l'a quitté hier.

- Vous croyez qu'ils viendront, Severus ?

Il hausse les épaules, une grimace tordant ses traits sévères.

- Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ?

- Ça quoi ? Siffle-t-il, l'air agacé.

Même avec l'âge, il sait être méprisant. Il n'a pas annihilé ce trait de caractère avec les années.

- Venir les voir, comme ça… Chaque année.

Il esquisse un grognement réprobateur.

- Est-ce que je vous demande, moi, pourquoi vous venez tous les jours ? Parce que ça n'a pas changé, n'est-ce pas, Minerva ? Vous êtes là chaque jour ?

Elle baisse les yeux. Il sait pourquoi. Il sait qu'elle n'arrive plus à vivre autrement que dans le passé. Elle est là, chaque jour, avec eux. Ses élèves. Ses enfants. Ici au moins, elle parle avec les morts et regarde passer ceux qui sont encore vivants. Elle attend au bord du vide, un pied en équilibre.

- Dehors, c'est la vraie vie, Minerva. Ils le savent aussi… On vient ici pour vivre autre chose, comme dans un rêve… Et je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais je pense qu'il est bon de le répéter, vous devriez cesser de vivre ainsi.

- Ils sont là, chuchote-t-elle, heureuse de la diversion.

Leurs silhouettes se découpent au loin. D'un côté, la crinière broussailleuse, de l'autre les cheveux impeccablement coiffés. Ils s'avancent, l'un vers l'autre ainsi. Ils feignent la désinvolture, mais chaque pas qui les rapproche se fait un peu plus précipité. Minerva sent son visage se fendre en un sourire. Son élève, sa favorite et un Serpentard. Jamais dans toute sa vie de professeur, elle n'aurait cru voir une telle chose.  
Elle sait que la petite est mariée à Weasley. Pour autant, elle ne saurait l'imaginer avec un autre que Draco Malefoy. C'est leurs regards quand ils se rencontrent chaque année, leurs gestes échangés, insatiables, leur attitudes fusionnelle…

- Hermione est rayonnante, souffle-t-elle

- Je me fiche de cette…

- Ne dites pas ça, Severus, fait-elle d'une voix sèche subitement.

Alors il se tait, parce qu'il sait mieux que quiconque ce que recèle ce regard-là…

- Vous pourriez voir Draco à l'extérieur…. Sans Hermione… Pourquoi ici ? ¨Pourquoi comme ça ?

Il ne répond pas. Son regard est perdu sur les deux amants. Le jeune homme a enfoui son visage dans l'épaisse chevelure de la sorcière. Sa poitrine se soulève au rythme de ses inspirations. Elle, elle plante ses ongles dans son épaule, les larmes au coin des yeux. Le cœur de la vieille dame se serre brutalement. Elle a mal pour eux, Merlin qu'elle souffre de les voir ainsi…

- J'ai toujours aimé vos cheveux, murmure-t-il subitement, comme ça, sur le ton de la confidence.

Elle porte une main à son chignon trop serré, les doigts tremblants. Instinctivement, elle enroule une mèche autour d'eux. Autrefois, elle les adorait. Ils étaient d'un roux flamboyant, électrisant. Elle écarquille les yeux.

- Alors vous êtes là pour ça.

Il ne prend même pas la peine de répondre, c'est à peine s'il hausse un sourcil, mais elle sait qu'il l'a entendue.

- Un rêve, c'est ce que vous avez dit, n'est-ce pas ? Vous rattrapez avec eux tout ce que vous avez gâché avec…

- La ferme, claque-t-il brutalement, la prenant de court.

Il soupire, et soudain, elle voit le poids des années se refléter dans son regard sombre. La douleur aussi…

- Ne dîtes pas son nom, s'il vous plaît.

Elle hoche la tête doucement, compréhensive. En face d'eux, Hermione a posé la main de Draco sur son ventre, les yeux inondés. Et le blond a perdu tout son flegme. Minerva la rarement vu ainsi. Ça lui troue le cœur de contempler son regard blessé.  
Il retire vivement la main, comme brûlé, et la jeune femme secoue la tête, les larmes dégringolant sur ses joues rouges.

- Regardez-les, vous pensez qu'ils sont heureux ? Glisse-t-elle avec tendresse.

Rogue ne dit rien, mais son regard échoue sur leurs silhouettes brisées.

- Il vient d'apprendre que la femme qu'il aime allait avoir un enfant d'un autre... En quoi est-ce mieux que ce que vous avez vécu ?

- Vous l'avez dit, ils s'aiment… Fait-il d'une voix tremblante. Elle ne m'aurait jamais aimé…

- Vous n'en savez rien, vous n'avez jamais essayé. Ça ne sert à rien de vous accrocher à des regrets…

Il tourne un regard brûlant de colère vers elle.

- Vous êtes bien placée pour me donner des leçons…. Grogne-t-il.

- Je n'ai aucun regret, souffle-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je refuse simplement ma nouvelle réalité. Je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde où on enterre les plus jeunes.

- C'est fini maintenant, Minerva. Il n'y a plus de Guerre…

Elle secoue doucement la tête.

- C'est là que vous vous trompez… La Guerre n'est jamais finie pour ceux qui l'ont vécue. Le plus dur, ce n'est pas de la faire mais de vivre avec. Certains n'y parviennent jamais. Je suis de ceux-là… Alors j'attends simplement que la mort vienne me chercher…

Il ne répond pas, mais ses poings sont serrés. Minerva a un sourire qui étire ses lèvres craquelées. Il n'a jamais accepté l'abandon. Il ne risque pas de le comprendre.  
Devant elle, Hermione s'est éloignée, le corps convulsé de sanglots, alors que Draco l'observe partir, les jambes tremblantes. Il est là, droit et fier. Il ne montre jamais qu'il souffre, mais la vieille femme le voit, c'est le regard d'un homme à jamais brisé…

- Ils ne reviendront pas, vous savez…

- Je sais.

- C'est donc la dernière fois que l'on se voit, fait-elle d'une voix où pointe la nostalgie malgré tout…

Il se tourne vers elle et elle frémit. C'est la première fois qu'elle voit en lui l'ébauche d'un sourire. Ça a quelque chose de mystifiant. Comme si cela marquait le début d'une nouvelle ère.

- Je reviendrais vous voir. Quand cet endroit sera devenu votre première maison…

Alors elle sourit en retour…


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou lecteurs de mon coeur,  
Et bien voici le dernier OS de "_Fugaces_"  
C'est un **Fred/Padma**, soufflé par_** Nyssia**_.  
J'espère qu'il répondra aux attentes, même si je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite.

Petite annonce suite à cela. Je posterais surement un dernier OS Harry/Hermione prochainement, avant de tirer ma révérence sur FFNET.  
Je manque de temps... Et je dois me consacrer à mes projets .. perso concernant l'écriture!

J'espère avoir répondu à tous vos commentaires!

Encore une fois un immense merci à tous

* * *

**L'absence des uns...**

* * *

Je suis là et devant moi s'étale le marbre froid. Mes yeux sont secs et mon corps est raide. Je ne suis plus capable de rien. De rien. Il y a des secrets que l'on enterre avec les morts et que recouvre la terre jusqu'à l'en étouffer…

Les morts me chuchotent des mots doux à l'oreille, parfois je les sens glisser contre mon épiderme, ils tournoient dans ma tête jusqu'à m'en filer la nausée.

Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à avancer ?

Les tombes sont fleuries et dégringolent des mots qui s'entrelacent entre eux. _Ami, frère, père, amour…  
_Mais toi, il n'y a rien.

Et je hais ta mère de n'avoir rien fait, et je hais ton père de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir un dernier lieu tranquille…

Mes lèvres se serrent et les fleurs que je tiens à la main chutent au sol dans un frottement discret. Comme toujours, je suis figée. Incapable d'avancer._  
_Je fixe le marbre froid et je ne vois que des regrets.

Je tourne le dos et une voix me surprend.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Un instant, juste l'espace d'une seconde, j'ai la sensation qu'il s'agit de toi. Mon cœur s'emballe et mes yeux flamboient.

- Fred ?

J'ai peur de ne plus savoir où est la frontière entre rêve et réalité.

- Tu imagines bien que non…

Mon espoir retombe comme une feuille morte que le vent balaie. Je me tourne et c'est là que je l'aperçois. Le trou béant qui remplace l'oreille… Le coup porté qui l'a blessé et qui si souvent faisait office de blagues entre vous.  
Il est là, les mêmes traits fins, les mêmes cheveux de feu et les mêmes yeux profonds, si bleus qu'on croirait s'y noyer…

Je hais ton frère, ton jumeau, ton autre toi… Je le hais parce qu'il n'est pas toi.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Répète-t-il

Je hausse les épaules. Parce que les secrets doivent parfois rester au fin fond du placard, ne jamais être déterrés. Et lorsque les acteurs ont tiré leur révérence, il vaut mieux fermer les rideaux…

J'ai envie de fuir devant son regard inquisiteur. Au loin, des têtes rousses déambulent à travers les tombes. Tout le monde a quelqu'un logé ici. C'est le propre des survivants….

Et je les hais, je les hais tous de t'avoir vu grandir. Je les hais de n'avoir rien manqué de tes manies, tes folies, je les hais d'avoir profité de chacun de tes rires, de tes sourires et de tes pleurs aussi…

- J'ai froid

Je dis ça comme ça, ma voix m'est étrangère et les mots sont d'une banalité effrayante.

- Moi aussi…

George. J'ai la sensation de le voir pour la première fois… Après tout, des Weasley, je ne connaissais que toi. Je lui envoie un sourire un peu fade, un peu triste, et le sien me fait écho. Les éclats de rire se sont perdus dans le château.

C'est tout… Je n'ai rien à dire, et sûrement plus rien à découvrir. Je fais un pas en arrière, mais sa voix, dont je connais le timbre sans en apprécier le ton, me fige.

- Je savais…

- Tu savais quoi ?

Il a un sourire un coin. C'est tellement toi ce sourire, que mon cœur s'émiette avec force.

- Tout. Du moins le maximum. Je sais que c'est à toi qu'il parlait lorsqu'il allait mal, je sais tout de votre premier baiser après le match contre Serpentard. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi…

Ça fait mal autant que ça me fait du bien. Tu avais décidé de nous cacher, et moi je vis avec la sensation que tu m'as laissée tomber et que notre histoire a juste été effacée, comme on gomme un mot raté.

Alors je suis là, accrochée au regard de ton frère, et je ne sais plus quoi dire, le monde tangue et mes certitudes se font la malle.

J'ai mal.

Pire que tout, c'est toi que je hais de m'avoir laissé. De m'avoir caressée, embrassée, emportée dans un monde dont je ne suis jamais totalement revenue. Je te hais d'avoir fait de moi cette fille, figée dans le passé, incapable de bouger.

Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même…

Quand aurais-je de nouveau la faculté d'avancer ?

Les mots, les gestes, j'ai tout oublié quand tu as décidé de me quitter.

- Si tu veux… On pourrait se revoir… Pour parler de... _lui._

Il y a dans son ton un peu de détresse et de supplication qui fait chavirer mon cœur trop longtemps emprisonné dans la glace.

Je n'avais plus rien ressenti depuis si longtemps.

- D'accord, je dis.

Et cette fois je m'éclipse. Parce que les larmes ont recommencé à couler.

Tu me manques tellement que parfois je voudrais crever…


End file.
